


Start by Kissing the Tip

by Anonymous



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Fellatio, Hair-pulling, Hormones, M/M, Mentions of the previous tag, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Scars, Snarky Q, blowjob, no actual torture in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a second-person perspective of Q sucking James's cock





	Start by Kissing the Tip

Which is what romantics would do, which you certainly aren’t. Yours and Bond’s perception of sex is nothing romantic in the slightest. Fuck-and-go, and that’s the way the merry-go-round spun.

You start by lavishing licks and nips all over the giant, bloody thing. It would probably choke you if you decided to go beyond your abilities and swallow it whole. You swat away Bond’s hand as he tries to guide your mouth to his throbbing cock.

“Patience, Bond. You’ve received fellatio before, haven’t you?” You say drily, pulling back to stare him in the eyes. “I personally find it boring when you do it so quickly.”

“You were just taking so long, I was afraid that all your intelligence seeped out while worshiping my Big Ben.” He snorted, electric blue eyes returning your stare. “Also, refrain from calling it fellatio, won’t you? It kills the mood.”

“I have more intelligence in my pinky than you do in your entire body.” You snipe before going back into swallow his balls whole, ignoring his comment about your choice of words. You hum softly, letting them rest in your mouth as your tongue explored every inch of them.

He lets out a soft groan as your tongue traces the scars on his balls, caused by Le Chiffre so long ago.

“You should really be more careful, you know. What if England were to be deprived of these jewels one day?” Your words are muffled, though they send what you assume to be pleasant vibrations through Bond’s balls.

And pleasant they are, as Bond’s fingers curl, yanking on strands of your hair.

“Are you referring to my cock and balls or the sperm inside of them?” His chuckle is mirthless.

“Hm, cock and balls. Your sperm is inside of your balls after all. And I don’t take you for a gamophobic man like you to settle down enough to have kids. You’d rather be out in the field, destroying the gadgets I painstakingly craft for you.”

“Enough of your snark. Must you be this irritating even while you have my balls down your throat?”

“Yes.” Was your simple reply before he pulled you by the hair, burying your nose into his (rather well kept) pubic hair.

You let him hold you there before licking up his cock and swallowing it bit by bit, inch by inch. The precum was pooling in your throat, but you refused to swallow. You never did, and Bond called you an incorrigible brat for it, though he never tried to force you to swallow.

If he had, you would have bit his dick off right then and there, even if he was listed as one of Britain’s greatest treasures.

You hollow your cheeks out and suck. Bond barely has himself contained as he starts to thrust erratically into your hot, wet mouth.

He cums in your mouth and pulls out, leaving you to spit out his spunk as he tucked his cock into his pants once more. He hands you a handkerchief and walks away, intending to leave before you grab his wrist.

“Shouldn’t you return the favor this time, 007?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you combine teenage hormones with two hot males. I have no idea if I should continue this; it all depends on you guys


End file.
